DC Frank Carter
DC Frank Carter is the secondary main protagonist of the 2002 video game, The Getaway. He is voiced by Joe Rice. Story Frank Carter is a police officer in service of the London Metropolitan Police Force's Flying Squad. He has an ambition to bring down London's top crime boss Charlie Jolson and his nephew Jake to justice. Frank works along side with his partner DC Joe Fielding under head of the Flying Squard, DCI Clive McCormack. One morning, Frank and Joe parked near the Bargain Basement Brothel where they spotted Eyebrows, to which Frank wanted to arrest him, but Joe remind him that his boss isn't far off, which happens to be Jake Jolson who pulled off with Sparky. Joe called for back, but Frank wanted to go in and arrest Jake. They both went inside, and shoot their way through the Bethnal Green Mob, but Joe was shot by Jake. The SO19 took over and arrested Jake. Frank took Joe to the hospital to get him checked up for his wound. Charlie was angered when he found out that Frank got his nephew arrested, so he ordered McCormack to keep Frank away from the case. Frank is unaware that his boss is corrupt, but is angry that McCormack dropped him from the case. Frank then eavesdrop on McCormack's interview with Jake about Jamahl's latest crack delivery, down at the Thames, which was being delivered to a depot at St. Saviour's dock. Frank drove to St. Saviour's dock and took out members of the Yardies who were working for the leader of the gang, Jamahl. Frank get's a message of a riot at Soho caused by Mark Hammond after he blew up the Collins gang bar; called the Republic. After that he gets another message where there happen to be a gang war in Chinatown between the 14K Triads and the Yardies. Frank along with other cops manage to bring the fight under control, after the shootout in NCP parking lot. McCormack came over and isn't too please with the way Frank is handing crime. Frank retorted by saying that he is just doing his job, and refer to McCormack as a "desk jockey" for not helping out. McCormack ordered Frank to follow Jake Jolson's prison transfer and did not want any more failures. Frank was forced to abandon the convoy in order to chase after a range rover which had rammed a police car off the road. Frank manage rammed the range rover, and continued with the task he was giving, but it was too late when Mark Hammond rammed the van off the road. Jake shot at Franks car as he went into an overturn. Frank only manage to get a glimpse of Mark's face as they drove off. McCormack suspended Frank for blaming him on Jake's bust out. Frank angrily stormed out of McCormack's office, until a police woman came up to him and tell him that the two rookie cops that McCormack sent to one of the Yardies crackhouses and has not contacted them back. Frank decided to go after them, despite his suspension, and could care less if McCormack arrested. He broke into the crackhouse, and shoot his way through the Yardies, and found the rockies, Ryan and Harries who has been tortured by the Yardies. Frank freed them as Ryan explained that McCormack sent them to the crackhouse to uncover a link between the Triads and the Yardies. Unfortunately, McCormack wasn't interested in Harris' lead. This lead Frank having a suspicion on where McCormack's heart lies. He manage to get the rookies out of there, and decided to head back to the Snow Hill Police Station to go face to face with his boss. He instead followed McCormack up to Charlie's depot, and overhears him talking to several of Charlie's men and noticed counterfeit gear which had been seized on a previous raid. This led Frank to the conclusion that McCormack was been working with Charlie this whole time. He over hears McCormack talking on the phone with Big Walter, one of Charlie's heavies, and instructed him to kill Joe, to silence him from testifying against Jake. Frank rushed in to the hospital to save Joe before Big Walter and several others of Charlie's men made it. He explained to Joe that he has got all the evidence against McCormack, but Joe stated that Mark Hammond had killed him, leaving Frank disappointed that he can't get any evidence; however, Joe stated that there is a lock-up garage at Scoresby Street where Charlie kept his real records.The cop who was guarding Joe was shot dead, leading Frank on a shoot out against the Bethnal Green Mob, and kill or arrest Big Walter. Frank showed up to Charlie's lock-up and found all the files that he need to take down Charlie, and decided to bust every place on the list, by starting with Charlie's warehouse. At Charlie's warehouse, he sneak his way passed a few of his men and went downstairs to the basement where he over hears Charlie talking to Harry and Jake where he explained that once he has all the other gangs on board the ship known as Sol Vita along with Mark, Yasmin and Alex Hammond, he is going to blow them all away. Frank heard Charlie explaining how the bomb works that once you pressed the detonator, the bomb starts counting down for three minutes. If you released your finger from the detonator, the bomb would explode instantly. Frank found Mark and Yasmin, in lock up where they explained their downfall, it was then that Frank realized that Mark was innocent for all the crimes that he had commented just to save his son. Frank offered to break them out, as long as they do what he said to which Mark agree, but Yasmin doesn't trust Frank thinking that he is no better than Charlie. Frank broke them out, and shoot his way through the Bethnal Green Mob and followed Jake to the depot. He found Jake leaving with half the Bethnal Green Mob, gathering all their weapons knowing their will be a war between gangs. He gets a phone call from Mark who told him that Charlie has taking off with Alex. Frank explained that they are heading to Sol Vita on Thames, and tells Mark to go for Alex while he deals with Jake and the detonator. Frank followed Jake to Sol Vita, as they had a one on one fight leading Frank to kill off Jake. Frank went downstairs to find Charile and the detonator, but found Mark, Yasmin, Alex and the bomb instead They were all confronted by Nick Collins leader of the Collins gang whom he and Liam Spencer held Charlie at gun point. The Triads and the Yardies joined in attempt to kill Mark, but Mark, Frank and Yasmin explained to them what's really going on as Frank stated that Charlie wanted them out of the way, so he planted a bomb to have them all blown up so he won't have any rivals to deal with. The gang agree, and offered to spare Mark, if he leaves London and never returns. Mark offered to let Frank go as well, but since Frank is a cop, the gangsters didn't want Frank get into their business, but Frank stated that he didn't want any help from criminals. Charlie then went mad and decided to detonate the bomb, and blow up everyone including himself. They were getting ready to shoot, but Frank told them to stop because if Charlie the detonator, he will blow them all. All the other gangs panic and tried to escape. Frank fought his way through carnage between the Bethnal Green Mob, the Collins, the Triads and the Yardies. He manage to escape within seconds by leaping off the ship as it blows. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Officials Category:Vigilante Category:Wise Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Wrathful Category:Big Good Category:One-Man Army